robotech_down_underfandomcom-20200213-history
Gear
1 Forklift * Jerky for 8 people: 2 days * Regular Food for 8 people: 8 days * 1 ASC Emergency Survival pack can carry 15 pounds extra pounds in it is * 1 Bivouac Bag Weatherproof sleeping bag/temporary shelter protects sleeper to -20 degree Fahrenheit * 1 High-Intensity Flashlight: 500 foot range solar power recharged * 1 Compass/Inertial Mapper:+10% on Land Nav skill. Mirrored finish on back for signaling * 1 Mini-First Aid Kit: * 1 Hunting/Fishing Kit * 1 Wire Saws Cuts half the time you would with a saw * 1 Fire Starter: 12 uses * 1 Survival Gear set * 1 Climbing Gear set * SRM: 47 HEAP (2d6x10) * Mini Missiles:35 HEAP (1d4x10) * 1 AGL-12(GL):2 Frag/ 1 Plasma (9 shots per mag)(Frag:4d6/ Plasma:6d6) * 1 M-25 “Wolverine” AR/w GL 1 SDC mag(48 shots)/ 1 (4 round clip) * 1 LAR-10C with 3 (33 shot mags)(3d6 SS/ 1d4x10+6 BF)(+1 strike any range +2 under 500 feet) * 5 LAR-10R with 10(40 shot mags)(3d6 SS/ 1d4x10+6 BF) * 1 LAR-10L with 2 (16 shot mags)(4D6 SS only)(Sniper)(Riley) * 1 RDF Laser with (20 shot) backpack 2D6 MD per shot * 237 Proto Cells (Full) 25 empty ones * 1 Portable Prospector Range:2000 feet uses rechargeable batteries and solar power. The sensors include Ground-Penetrating Radar, a Geiger-counter, electromagnetic field detector, ultrasound, thermal-graphic imager, spectrometer, and air sampler. * 3 50 gallon drums of water * 1 LLC-8 ASC Carbine with a 22 single shots and 6 pulse left (full mag:44 S/ 11 P)(2d6 SS/ 6d6+3 BF) * 1 LLR-8 ASC Rifle with 21 single shots and 7 pulse left (full mag:42 S/ 14 P)(3d6 SS/ 1d4x10 BF) * 2 H-90 in ®ifle mode with 208 single shots and 42 pulse left (full mag ®:415 S/ 83 P)(2d6 SS/ 6d6 BF) (MDC) * (SDC Dam: 2d6 SS/ 5d6 BF both (P)istol and Rifle) (Ammo for SDC:7500 SS/ 2500 BF) * 42 H-90 w/ Rifle & Stocks and 2 full (P)istol mags and 2 full ®ifle mags * (P): MDC: 830 SS/ 276 BF) * 3 CVR-3 Male Armor * 3 CVR-3 Female Armor * 1 ASC Desert Body Armor * 1 ASC ATAC Body Armor *1 ASC Forest Body Armor *MDC:158 points *1 FPA GL *2 FPA Arm Lasers *1 FPA Mini Missile launcher *10 Zentraedi Particle Assault Rifle mags *28 shots for Zentraedi Tactical Flechette Cannon (Shotgun) *ZBR-10 MK.I Bioroid Interceptor 8 HEAP in each leg (32 fully loaded) (2d6x10) (Ro'g) *Boat: *'All the following are at the RRC' *Cat Eye Recon Plane *VC-079 Valk (Macross II book) *AA-70 Kodiak *ABP-Z4 Zent BattlePod *RDF McPA *AGA-1JF (Macross II book) *Crusader Destroid *Super Alpha (LCPI Riley ride) *Logan (Lt. Betty Shepard's old ride) *1 ton of scrap to be used to make stuff. *'All from Lwen's base' *12 ASC Avatar Class Gunships *12 ASC Avatar Class transport (troops) *12 ASC Avatar Class Transport (one Mecha) (Battloid/VHT/Garland) *Three Pegasus Shuttles one striped of eveything one crushed might get parts one missing a left wing *4 Chimera (Corsair Fighter)